


My only love sprung from my only hate.

by Av_bio



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Demon AU, Demons, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: Lucille works for the Global Supernatural Testing Organisation or the GSTO, sent to an abandoned island on her first mission alone, what she finds will change her life forever.
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Island in sight

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here, first work ever! hope you enjoy!  
> Big thanks to willow-salix on Tumblr for looking through it multiple times for me!

Lucille wouldn’t consider herself dedicated to her job, she worked for the GSTO or the global supernatural testing organisation, an organisation that captures supernatural beings and conducts testing on them, trying to understand their powers and take them for their own. Lucille didn’t agree with what they did, but it was what was expected of her, both her older siblings were part of the organisation, her family supported the organisation, what else was she supposed to do. She is currently on the way to an island in the south pacific for her first mission by herself, previously she had been in a group but as this seemed to be a single organism, she was sent alone. Approaching the island, she began to prepare for landing and what she would see down there. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, usually there was someone with her or more information on the creature, yet this one remained a mystery. Lucille steered the plane to a suitable area for her to land, opened up the hatch and made her way down to the ground via a rope. The plane was set to land in an open area far from her current location and she set of in the direction the reading was coming from.  
-  
The roar of jets in the distance were what woke Jeff from his slumber, as the sound got louder his body stilled, deciding whether to remain hidden from sight or going to venture out to see who or what was causing the interruption to his sleep. After a brief moment, the decision was made and he started to creep up out of his burrow, almost blinded by the bright sun, he had not been out for a while, tending to prefer the cooler temperatures of his underground home. Immediately he saw the plane, which was lowering slightly. Ducking down out of sight Jeff could see more clearly what was going on, the plane had the letters GSTO painted on them in big block letters and its belly seemed to be opening up and there it was, something he never thought he would see in his life, something his mother said to always be careful around, a human. Jeff hid away knowing someone was on his island, were they looking for him? he thought. If he hid for long enough maybe they would leave. Closing up the entrance to his burrow he got settled down again and slowly drifted to a calm sleep.  
-  
After walking for what seemed like hours Lucille couldn’t find anything, her reader must be broken, it says the being is right in front of her, that can’t be possible, unless its invisible, she didn’t even know if there was any invisible creatures. Suddenly there was a snoring coming from ahead perfect she thought whatever it is, its asleep, easy catch! Creeping forward, there was an entrance to what looked like a burrow, what was this a giant rabbit? Slowly but surely, she climbed her way through the entrance, careful not to wake the sleeping beast. There it was, it looked like a man, with a tail and horns? She was staring for so long she didn’t even notice that the creature, the demon had woken up and was staring right back.


	2. Blue meets grey

Its eyes grey, the sunlight exposing the flicks of blue in them, its mouth hanging oven in just as much shock as hers. Lucille noticed the sharp canines under the demon’s lips, oh god he is kinda cute, she thought. She takes a small step forward, he takes one back, she realises that he’s really not a threat, he’s just as scared as her. 

“Hi?” Lucille says, she doesn’t know exactly why she did that, she doesn’t even know if he can speak English.

Jeff looks her up and down then focuses on the gun in the holster on her thigh, he inches back more and snarls, tail swishing around, any light in his eyes turns to black as he gets ready to attack. Lucille notices this and steps back, following his eyes to her gun, realising it’s the problem she takes it out the holster, this alone causes jeff to tense up more and let out an (animalistic?) growl, then she slowly places it on the ground and with her foot pushes it closer to jeff. He tilts his head down at the gun, slowly lowering himself to the ground, reaching out with a black clawed hand gently touching the gun, unsure of how it works. He moves it further away from her, hiding it, never turning his back on her. When he comes back closer to Lucille, he looks calmer, his eyes grey again staring at her. Slowly he walks toward her, cocking his head to the side to look at every detail of her, he was amazed by her, a blush crept on to his face when she looked directly in his eyes again. She felt a connection between them, This isn’t meant to happen, he-he’s a supernatural being, something my family has always hated and discriminated against, I only followed them because I had never met one before, but now I regret being on their side, she thought.

“Hel-lo?” Lucille was instantly snapped out of her thoughts, did she hear that right, did he just speak?   
“Hi?” She replied, making sure what she heard was true, “You can understand me, you know what I’m saying?”  
He is slow to respond, the confused look on his face shows the answer. His mouth opens but nothing comes out, he gives it another thought then tries again.  
“I un-understand a little b-bit, last bit no,” his voice is deep, gravelly almost like he doesn’t talk much, He probably doesn’t speak much, I mean he is on this island alone, she thinks. “W-why are you h-here” he speaks again, slowly thinking about every word he says. She doesn’t know how to respond, How do I tell him that I’m meant to be here to capture and take you away to a facility that will experiment on you and make your life horrible, I can’t, And I can’t let them take him either.   
“I was meant to come here to capture you.”   
“w-what?”  
“I was meant to take you away.”  
“Why?”  
“So people could hurt you, b-but I don’t want to hurt you!”  
It takes Jeff a moment after her outburst to say something, he doesn’t understand fully what was going to happen to him, but he could see that it was bad, and she didn’t want to do it.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille gets an unexpected call....

After Lucille’s outburst everything went quiet, Jeff didn’t know what to say so he said nothing, he just put his arms around her and hugged her, it felt right, recalled his mother doing the same when he felt upset. They stayed like this for hours, only moving to lay down on jeffs bed where they stayed till morning. 

ZZZZZZ…. ZZZZZZZ…. ZZZZZZZ…..

Lucille woke to something vibrating, oh it’s just my alarm, she goes back to lay next to Jeff, wait…that’s not my alarm, that’s-shit that’s my com! She immediately sits up and picks up the com, checking the caller id, its colonel Casey.

‘Hello Colonel-’ she starts

‘What took you so long to respond, where have you been you were meant to call us every hour till nightfall!’ Casey responds, she pauses her face softened, ‘We were worried about you, we thought you had died.’

‘Sorry Colonel, I- I got lost on the way back to the plane that I didn’t think to check in. Sorry, it won’t happen again.’ Lucille said, slowly shuffling out of the burrow, careful not to wake Jeff.

‘Its fine Lucille, as long as your safe, did you find anything? We haven’t had any readings from the being since you landed.’

‘No, nothings been found yet, I haven’t even found anything to tell me what it could be.’

‘That’s strange, we usually have something by now. You know what, stay there for the rest of the week, just in case and if nothings found then make your way home, and remember, call every few hours to keep us updated. Casey out!’

Lucille watches as Casey signs off, leaving her sat outside the burrow wondering what to do now.


	4. Wrong move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake can change it all

Lucille sat there, outside the burrow, thinking, her eyes glossed over thinking about her options, either give jeff to the gsto or... gosh she didn’t know what else she could do, hide with him, protect him from intruders, but that meant leaving her family and life behind her. She checks her comms, Local time is 7:47am. Colonel Casey called at 7:00am on the dot. Had she really been sat out here for that long? In that moment there was movement next her, she turned her head to see Jeff slowly crawl out of the burrow, head ducked so he could get his horns through, tail sliding out last. As soon as his head turned up his eyes made contact with hers, she gave him a small smile, as a greeting, Jeff still wasn’t the best with his words, but she knew he’d learn. 

They’ve learnt a lot about each other in the past 24 hours, despite barely being able to communicate, as she was sure she would learn more today. Maybe learning about him would help her decision, stay, or go, she didn’t want to think about that right now, she just wanted to enjoy her time with him. She watches him slowly crawl on his hands and feet away from her, down a rough path made from years of use. He crawls a few metres before looking back, gesturing for her to follow him. 

She spends the day following Jeff as he does his usual daily ‘chores’, like getting food, water, washing and general exploration of the island. She’s learnt a lot about the island and Jeff, the island is home to many creatures from capybara to frogs, none of them predators. The amazing colours of birds she has seen, flying overhead. She’s learnt that Jeff likes to eat fish, he travels to the sea to catch some fish, his method being just jump in and grab a fish which seems to work for him. He also seems to be very interested in frogs, every time one is around, he stops everything he is doing and just stares at it. It’s amazing to see really, she imagined Jeff would be rough and powerful, him being a demon and all but he has a soft side. He collects a lot of leaves and sticks, she noticed back in the burrow that there was many handcrafted items, she wasn’t sure what he had made, but she’s sure she will find out. By the time Jeff's done and they are making their way back, it is the evening. They walk back a different way, unfamiliar to both of them. They walk further, Lucille is taking in the scenery until she hits something, its Jeff, he’s stopped and is standing up fully, gosh he is tall! But she doesn’t stare at him for long as she notices what he is looking at, its her plane, the door is wide open. Jeff creeps forward to go investigate, he crawls in carefully, weary of everything round him, unsure of what all the buttons do. Lucille notices Jeff's eyes focus on one button, its different from the rest, its green and its flashing, protected by glass, it’s the SOS button, the glass surrounding it makes it look forbidden, like no one is allowed to touch it. He is inching closer to it, flinching each time the button flashes, he lifts a hand to touch the button, but he can’t touch it, he starts poking at it harder and faster till he just hits it, breaking the glass, setting off the SOS alarm. In that moment they both spring into action, he backs out of the plane immediately whilst she goes fully in to the plane, pressing various buttons to try shut it down, but it was too late, the GSTO were very quick at tracking signals, and she knew that they would already have her location and people would already be on the way to find her. Dread set in as she realised that Jeff was officially in danger, with the scouts on the island they would search every bit of land until they found her, that usually meant spending days, event weeks at the location. The burrow would eb a secure place to stay, she would have to remove any tracking devices on her and hide. But how will they survive in there for so long, they would need food and water. She looked to Jeff, he had calmed down now, but his eyes still showed terror. 

‘They are coming...’ She said quietly. Jeff perked up at that, he knew what that meant, and it scared him, more people on the island, and by the sounds of Lucille’s voice, they weren’t good people.

‘I get f-food and wat-water’ He says before running towards the burrow, which confused Lucille considering the beach was the other direction. She brushed it off, I’m sure Jeff knows what he is doing. She stays in the plane, removing any tracking equipment, which was everything, she knew her suit must have some tracking device in it, Luckily she has a bag of spare clothing, both GSTO uniforms and her normal day clothes, she chooses the latter, they seem like a safe option, she quickly changes and makes her way to the burrow, where the crafted items have gone, she waits in there for Jeff, not knowing what to do with herself. 

Minutes later Jeff crawls in, with what looks like a bag made from sticks on his back full of fish and a smaller one made of thicker wood full of water, enough to last a week if they ration it. He puts them down then goes outside, again gesturing to her to follow. They sit outside together for the rest of the day, making the most of the time they have outside. They go in before it gets too late, slowly making their way into the burrow, Jeff sealing the entrance, he had put plants around the entrance and sealed it with mud and dirt. And that’s where they would stay for the next week.


	5. The decision

The week went by quickly, something Lucille wasn’t expecting, she thought it would drag along and that she would have nothing to do. Turns out Jeff had some indoor activities planned; she finds out that this happens a lot. They spend the week crafting bags out of leaves and sticks for collecting food, they play games that Jeff has made, some very similar to what Lucille is used to, such as chess and snakes and ladders. Lucille also teaches Jeff some more English so they can communicate better. Jeff tallies the days and on the 7th day he starts to open the burrow up, slowly digging out, the sunlight blinding Lucille. She watches as he cautiously crawls out, and looks around, so far so good. She then follows him and once they are both out, they start to quietly make there way around the island, making sure the intruders have gone. The make it all the way round the island with no GSTO in sight. Lucille leads on the way back, Jeff crawling slower, sniffing round making sure they have definitely left, that’s when she stops, Jeff stopping before he can crash in to her, his eyebrows knitted as he looked around her at the clearing where Lucille’s plane was, well had been, he looks up to her, her shoulders were shaking, her eyes glossed over, staring straight forward. Jeff didn’t know exactly what to do, he assumed that the missing plane was causing her to be sad so he stood up and walked in front of her, face to face, him standing a few inches higher than Lucille caused him to completely block her view. They stood like this for a few minutes before Lucille finally moved, a tear slowly falling down her face as she stepped forward and put her arms round Jeff, her face fell on to his chest as her grip around him tightened. Jeff put his arms around her, pulling her closer and resting his head on her head, this just felt right to him, not that he knew what he was doing.

After a while Lucille started to calm down, she had thought things over in her head and she was sure that everything could be sorted out, that it would all be okay. She pulled away from Jeff, wiping her tears.

‘It will all be okay,’ She whispered. ‘All going to be… okay…’

‘All.. Okay?’ He mumbled. She looked up at him.

‘Yes, all okay, we will…’ She said, ‘We will sort this out… together.’

Later on Lucille and Jeff made there way back to the burrow, as Lucille stepped in it hit her that this is her home now, her eyes began to water again.

‘Jeff, do you think we could make a bigger house, one not made of dirt, and more comfortable?’ She said

Jeff turned back with a confused look on his face.

‘Bigger, stronger house?’ She said, hoping he would understand her.

‘How?’ He said.

‘I don't know, I can't really leave for supplies..’ she said.

Then it hit her.

‘Brains!’ She shouted startling Jeff.

‘Sorry, Brains, a friend of mine I could contact him!’ Her phone was in her pocket, she hadn't used it at all and still had most of the battery. 

If she was going to live here for the rest of her life she needed a bit of comfort.


	6. Sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Lucille take a step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I am trying to slowly get back in to this fic again.

It had been a few months since that day, and her and Jeff had gotten a lot closer, she had spent a lot of time helping Jeff communicate, and he was progressing well, they could have conversations now, sure they were only short but it was something. They had just been sitting on the beach for the afternoon, talking about the housing plans and contacting Brains. There's a moment of silence between them, Lucille looking out into the sea, Jeff thinks she’s beautiful, he has all these feelings about her, good ones but- he doesn’t know how to show them, despite that he finds himself leaning toward her, so he gives in to instinct. In that moment Lucille turns toward him, her eyes widening at the sight of Jeff leaning toward her, his eyes closing. She sees his tail swaying in the sand and decides what to do, she leans back in to him letting their lips touch, but only for a second before Jeff pulls back.

‘I- I’m sorry.’ he says.

‘Don’t be.’ She says before pushing him back into the sand and letting their lips touch again, but deeper this time, fumbling with her shirt buttons as they kiss. They separate to let Lucille take her shirt off. Looking down at him Lucille realises this is one of the best days of her life.


End file.
